Jihi Kodoku
by aximilli452
Summary: A new foe, a new ally, and a new... boyfriend for Tea? Join Yugi and pals on another quest to stop evil... and maybe some action for Tea. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Did a little editing.

---------------------------------------

Yugi Motou had won many duels, but he was about to face his greatest challenge yet... Some guy was hitting on Tea. He went by the name of Jihi Kodoku.

"Aw come on, just one date. That's all I'm asking." Jihi pleaded.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Tea asked, frustrated.

"Please?"

"You know what? If you can beat Yugi in a duel, I'll go out with you."

"Come on Tea, that ain't fair. Yugi's the best duelist around." Tristan said.

"That's the point Tristan." Tea said, rolling her eyes.

"I accept." Jihi said, surprising everyone.

"Do you even know who this is?" Joey asked.

"Yugi Motou, King of Games. So what. I'll wipe the floor with him."

"Your funeral dude." Tristan told him.

"Do you have your duel disk with you?" Yugi asked him.

"I don't have a duel disk. I've never participated in a tournament."

"Really? And you think you can beat Yug?" Joey laughed.

"You can borrow Joey's." Yugi said, stopping Joey's laughter.

"What!"

"Come on Joey, he'll give it back."

"Fine." Joey grumbled as he handed his duel disk to Jihi.

"Thank you."

"So, you want to go first or should I?" Yugi asked as they shuffled each other's decks.

"You can go first."

"Alright," Yugi drew his cards, "I play Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) in defense mode."

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"Predictable, I play White Ninja(1500/800) in attack mode. Then I equip him with United We Stand. I end my turn."

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"I play Royal Magical Library(0/2000) in defense mode. Then my ninja(3100/2400) attacks your Big Shield Gardna."

"Not so fast, activate Mirror Force."

"I guess I'll end my turn."

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna for Dark Magician Girl(2000/). I equip her with Book of Secret Arts. Now she has enough strength to destroy your library. Dark Magician Girl(2300/) attack!"

"That guy's gettin' his butt whooped." Joey observed.

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"My turn." Jihi said while drawing a card, "I place one card face down and play a monster in defense mode."

Jihi- 4000 Yugi- 4000

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400/1700) in attack mode. Dark Magician Girl, attack his monster." It was Burning Beast(1500/1000), "Now Alpha, attack his life points."

Jihi- 2600 Yugi- 4000

"I play a monster in defense mode. Then I play Exchange."

Yugi took Master Monk from Jihi, and Jihi took Swords of Revealing Light from Yugi.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light." Jihi said ending his turn.

Jihi- 2600 Yugi- 4000

"I place one card face down, then I play Monk Fighter(1300/1000) in attack mode."

"You have a Monk Fighter?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for giving me the master."

Jihi- 2600 Yugi- 4000

"Urrgh. Well now it's my turn again. I flip my Magician of Faith(300/400) into attack mode, which lets me bring back one magic card. I choose United We Stand. Then I activate Premature Burial to bring back White Ninja. Now I will summon Mokey Mokey(300/100). Then I equip United We Stand to Mokey Mokey. Now Mokey Mokey(2700/2500), attack his Dark Magician Girl. Then White Ninja attack his Monk Fighter."


	2. Chapter 2

Current life points:  
Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 3600

"Because of Monk Fighter's special ability I don't lose any life points from your ninja's attack."

"I know how the card works, now take your turn."

"Of course, I switch Alpha to defense mode. Then I play one card face down. I have ended my turn so your Swords of Revealing Light are gone."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 3600

"True, but I drew my copy of the card last turn. I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

"Activate trap, Imperial Order."

"Dang, now my magic cards have no effect."

"That's right. Now none of your monsters can destroy my Alpha."

"Fine, then I switch Magician of Faith and Mokey Mokey to defense mode. Go."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 3600

"Imperial Order's effect requires me to pay 700 life points to keep it in play. I switch Alpha into attack mode, then I summon Gamma(1500/1800) in attack mode as well. Alpha attacks your magician, then Gamma attacks your Mokey Mokey(300/100)."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 2900

"I equip Fuhma Shuriken to my White Ninja."

"Imperial Order is still on the field."

"I'm aware of that. I can still play the card, even if it doesn't take effect 'til you stop paying for it. Now White Ninja(1500/800), attack Alpha."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 2800

"I have nothing to defeat your ninja, so I will not pay for Imperial Order. I switch Gamma into defense mode."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 2800

"I summon Zolga(1700/1200) in attack mode. My ninja(2200/800) will attack your Magnet Warrior."

"Is he nuts?" Joey asked, "His attack is lower than Gamma's defense."

"No it's not, you see Fuhma Shuriken increases his attack by 700. Which means he has plenty of attack points to wipe out Yugi's monster." Gamma is destroyed, "Now Zolga, attack Yugi's life points."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 1100

"This guy's good." Tristan observed.

"It's just luck. Yug'll beat him in the end." Joey reassured him.

"I play Card Destruction. It forces us both to discard our current hands and draw the same number of cards."

"Sorry to dissapoint you Yugi, but I don't have any cards in my hand."

"Who said I wanted to get rid of your hand?" Yugi smiled while drawing his two new cards, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl(2300/."

"Why are her attack points so high?"

"Because Dark Magician was in my hand when I played Card Destruction."

"Why didn't you just bring him back then?"

"I'm getting to that, Premature Burial. Now my Dark Magician(2500/2000) is back as well."

Jihi- 1800 Yugi- 300

"Too bad my Swords are still in effect for one more turn. You might have won, or maybe not. I use Hammer Shot, which destroys the strongest monster on the field. That would be your favorite card, the Dark Magician. Now my White Ninja, attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

"Not so fast, Dark Magician Girl's attack has increased to 2300 because of your careless mistake. Dark Magician Girl, counter attack!"

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Jihi said, smiling.

"Why's he smiling?" Tea asked, confused.

"Because although my ninja is destroyed, making me lose 100 life points, he throws his Fuhma Shuriken directly at Yugi as a farewell. Fuhma Shuriken deals 700 life points of direct damage to my opponent when the creature it's equipped to is destroyed."

"Oh no! That means Yugi's life points go down to zero." Tea said shocked.

"No." Yugi said, realization dawning on him.

"That's right Yugi, I win. Now tea, about that date..."

Final Jihi- 1700 Yugi- 0 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark, too dark to see anything... or anyone.

"Brother..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure we should we should try this?"

"You heard him, these cards will give us the ability to play shadow games. We have to try."

"I'm ready when you are."

It seemed as if someone turned on a black light. A purplish/black light began spreading from the center of the room.

"Where are you brother? I can't see you."

"I'm here."

The Two clasped hands. The light began to mix with another, brighter, white light. The Two lights blinded the brothers. A creature with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a female human appeared. Another creature appeared, this One resembling an ogre.

"You who have opened the gates." The centaur started, "Why do you cower in fear?"

"You aren't going to attack us?"

"We are representatives of the gates. I am Airknight Parshath."

"And I am the Ogre of the Black Shadows."

"Why are you here?"

"We are here to deliver these." Airknight said, holding out a deck.

"Decks?" The older brother asked, noticing the Ogre holding One as well.

"These are the decks from beyond the gates. The weilder of these decks can call upon our help to play shadow games." The Ogre explained.

"The cards used to open the gates can be used to capture souls. Add them to your these decks." Airknight added.

"We don't want to capture souls, just play shadow games." The younger brother explained.

"If the gates have been opened, there is a larger danger than you know. You are the protectors of the gates now." Airknight said while bowing.

"Us, protectors? That guy didn't say anything about this?"

"We will take our leave now. If you require our assistance in the future, use the cards to summon us." Ogre bowed as well as he left.

"These decks will be kept here until you summon them with shadow magic. Good luck in your duties." Airknight turned.

The Two creatures walked through the swirling vortex. The lights faded and the brothers were left in darkness again.

"Unreal..." The younger One mumbled.

"I guess you get to have a purpose in life after all." His brother laughed, slapping him on the back. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, having fun?" Jihi asked a dazed Tea.

"Huh, sure."

"You don't look like your having fun."

"Look, I don't want to be here. I like somebody else."

"I know, your in love with the shrimp."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I was just makin' a joke. Listen, even if you don't want to date me, you could at least give me a chance to be your friend. I really like you."

"You would settle for being my friend?"

"You're Yugi's friend right?"

"Yeah, but we were friends before I liked him."

"Just being near you makes me happy. If being with Yugi makes you happy, then I want it to happen. I would never want to make someone unhappy."

"You're really sweet. I'll be nicer."

"Cool, now let's go to the park. I have something special planned."

"What?"

"It's a secret."

"I sacrifice my Two monsters to summon Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted, "Now, Dark Magician attack!"

Joey's life points dropped to Zero, "Jeez Yug, take it easy. Why are you so upset?"

"I can't believe I lost to him..."

"He's mad that Tea went on a date with another guy." Tristen whispered to Joey.

"Oh."

"What are you Two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Joey said innocently.

"Yeah, I was just telling Joey what he did wrong on that last play."

Jihi and Tea had arrived at the park to see a large crowd in the center.

"Hey bud, what's goin' on?" Jihi asked a guy in a red hat.

"You don't know?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Nope."

"Some guy is claiming to be the greatest duelist of all time. Now everyone is challenging him." Red-hat answered.

"Great. Now my surprise will be ruined."

"Why, what was it?"

"I'm not telling." Then turning to red-hat, "How many people have challenged him so far?"

"Thirteen."

"How many have won?"

"None."

"Go duel him, I know you want to." Tea told Jihi.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Jihi stepped into the center of the crowd.

"Hey!"

"What?" The guy answered.

"I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?"

"Another victim, of course."

"My name is Jihi."

"Nice to meet you Jihi, you can call me DT."

"Ok. Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"I always let my victims go first." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey mom, have you seen Bucky?" A Fifteen year old girl called from her room.

"Who?" Her mom called back.

"Bucky O'Hare. Only my favorite game for the NES."

"Oh. Sorry, but no."

"Man, I really wanted to play it. Oh well, I guess I'll just go and see if Soul Calibur is free at the arcade." She mumbled to herself.

As the girl opened her front door, her mother called to her.

"Janie, be home for dinner."

"I will mom."

Jihi had just drawn Six cards for his first turn.

"Good hand. I play Burning Beast(1500/1000) in attack mode. I also play One card face down."

Jihi: 4000 DT: 4000

"My turn. I set One monster face down in defense mode and Two Trap cards as well."

"I sacrifice my Burning Beast for Summoned Skull(2500/1200) in attack mode. Now my Summoned Skull will attack your monster."

Skull Dog Marron(1350/2000) was flipped and destroyed.

"I place a monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Not even fighting back? Oh well, I play White Dragon Ritual. It allows me to sacrifice my Zolga from my hand to special summon Paladin of White Dragon(1900/1200). I summon Monk Fighter(1300/1000). Now Summon Skull attack."

Steel Scorpion(250/300) was destroyed.

"Ha! My scorpion's effect will ensure that your Summoned Skull won't be around very long!"

"I've got 2 turns with him, that's plenty. Now my paladin attacks you directly."

"Not so fast. I activate One of my traps, Call of the Haunted. I bring back my scorpion in attack mode."

DT's scorpion was destroyed, making him lose 1650 life points.

"Monk Fighter attacks you directly."

"I activate my other trap, Shadow Spell. Now your monster loses 700 attack points and..."

"I know, he can't attack or change positions. Your move."

Jihi: 4000 DT: 2350

"I place one card face down. Then I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) and equip him with Axe of Despair. Now my Elemental Hero Bubbleman(1800/1200) attacks your Monk Fighter(600/1000)."

"At least I don't take damage. I summon D. Human(1300/1100) in attack mode. My paladin will attack your hero."

"Activate Spell card Bubble Shuffle. This card allows me to switch One of your monsters to defense mode, and I choose Summoned Skull."

"You also get to switch your Bubbleman to defense mode. Not that it'll help."

"That's not all. The second effect of my card allows me to sacrifice my Bubleman for another Elemental Hero from my hand. I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

'Darn, now I can't get at his life points.' Jihi thought to himself, "Your move then."

"I summon Robotic Knight(1600/1800) in attack mode. My knight attacks your Summoned Skull."

"My turn, I play Tribute to the Doomed on Clayman. My paladin attacks your knight, then my D. Human attacks your life points directly."

Jihi: 4000 DT: 950

"I set a monster face down in defense mode. Your move."

"Paladin of White Dragon attacks your monster."

Island Turtle(1100/2000) is flipped.

"I switch my D. Human to defense mode." Jihi said, ending his turn.

Jihi: 3900 DT: 950

"Now your in trouble, I sacrifice my turtle for Total Defense Shogun(1550/2500). His effect switches him to defense mode automatically. Not only that, but he can attack while he's in defense mode. My shogun attacks your D. Human."

"Good card, I just drew a good one too. I play Premature Burial to bring back Summoned Skull. Your move."

"I place One card face down. I end my turn."

"I also play a card face down."

"My turn again. I equip Mage Power to Total Defense Shogun(2050/2500). My shogun attacks your paladin."

"I activate Magic Cylinder. You just lost 2050 life points."

Jihi: 3900 DT: 0

"How did you beat me?"

"Easy, you rely so much on defensive monsters. If you had some better attack monsters, you might have beat me. That shogun is awesome though."

"I'll beat you next time." DT said as he walked off.

"Hey Tea, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Sure." 


	6. Chapter 6 Preview

A/N: I've noticed that Jihi Kodoku is my second most read story on fanfiction net. As a result I've decided to do a complete overhaul on the story. Instead of being a random series of battles, with what's now my old deck, I wanted to make the story something enjoyable to read. So this chapter is a preview of my new story that will be posted seperately from this one. It hasn't officially been named yet, so I will post one more random battle on this story when the new one is posted to notify anyone who has this story on Story Alert. I hope you enjoy this preview and I hope you'll enjoy the new story when it's posted.

* * *

The Dual Academy was a notion popularized nearly twenty years ago by Seto Kaiba. At the site of the Northern Dual Academy, a young man by the name of Jaden Yuki had many adventures in which he saved the world almost as many times. It has been twelve years since his graduation and he has since opened his own Dual Academy in the center of the circle of previous academies.

Aptly named Central Academy, it serves as a place to learn advanced dueling strategies while celebrating what makes each duelist unique. This is the first year the academy will be open, and as such will be filming the entrance exam taken by the students. The entire world will see what each student has to offer, and which students will most likely be invited to Seto Kaiba's next tournament.

But not everything is as it seems at Central Academy. Much like those who saved the world before him, Jihi Kodoku has no idea what he's gotten himself into. He greatly anticipates his entrance exam, but is wholly unprepared for the dangers that lurk in the world of Dual Monsters.

Join Jihi and his newfound friends as they deal with the Shadow Realm and learn to draw on each other's strengths. Because not every danger can be faced alone...


End file.
